


Beautiful

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Naked Cuddling, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale has been having self esteem troubles recently and Crowley will do anything to make these troubles for his husband go away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Beautiful

Aziraphale felt like complete shit. The first trimester of the pregnancy was going well. But recently, he could not help but feel like something was wrong. Everytime he looked in the mirror, he felt truly happy about the baby but...he did not feel happy about himself. Aziraphale sat on the bed in the room that he shares with his husband. He was mostly naked except for a pair of panties that he was wearing. The angel noticed every flab that stuck out and stretch mark on his body as he sat there. Aziraphale hated it. He never felt like this before but since Gabriel brought up that he needed to get in better shape, it has been messing with him. Being pregnant did not help either.

Crowley walked down the hallway as he heard a heavy sigh coming from their bedroom. He walked over to the bedroom room and leaked inside. Aziraphale was laying back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He saw Crowley from the corner of his eye as he laid there.

”Do you still find me desirable, Crowley? Even if it is not in a sexual way, do you?” Aziraphale suddenly asked a couple of questions.

”Yes, I do. Very much. Both ways.” Crowley replied to both questions. He walked into the room and over to the bed where his husband was. He stopped next to the side of the bed and looked down at Aziraphale. Crowley smiled at him. Seeing his mostly naked husband on the bed put a smile on his face.  
  


“You are so beautiful, angel.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale looked at him.

”How can you seriously think that I am that way? Even when being pregnant. I mean, I look like a whale at the moment! Feel like one, too, being honest with you. Also, I definitely will have more weight and such on me after the baby is born.” Aziraphale asked and told him.   
  


“Because that is how I truly feel and think about you, sweetheart.” Crowley replied to him. It still did not help Aziraphale feel totally better but it did a little bit. Crowley could see this. He sat in the bed next to his lover, still looking at him. Aziraphale blushed. Crowley placed a hand onto Aziraphale’s pregnant tummy. Crowley was still smiling, too. Aziraphale did not know what to say but Crowley did.

”Darling, when I met you, to me, you were the most beautiful being that I have ever laid my eyes upon. And even still to this very day, you still are the most beautiful man in the world to me. Being pregnant does not change that either for me. I love you the way you are. On the inside _and_ the outside. Even if you have more weight on you because of the pregnancy, I still will feel the same way about you as I do now. Whether you had a baby or not. Not to mention, that I am so excited about having a family with you, too. I am not only happy but feel so grateful to have not only this child but you in my life as well. I love you, Aziraphale. So much.” Crowley explained to him.   
  


  
Aziraphale started to tear up a little. His emotions were also a bit out of control, too. But this time, he was smiling. Crowley laid down next to his husband and gently cuddly with him on the bed. 

“I love you, too, dear. I am so sorry that I feel like this. I promise that I will be okay. It is just going to take a while for me to feel like myself once again.” Aziraphale said back to him.

”And do not rush it. I understand that being pregnant is not easy. I am here to help you every step of the way. You are not alone. Everything will be fine. And please, do not ever think you are not beautiful to me or even yourself because you are, my love.” Crowley spoke. Aziraphale snuggled up even more against his husband.

”Thank you, hun.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley smiled at his husband once again.

”You are welcome, angel.” Crowley said back to him then gave Aziraphale a kiss on the lips. He moved down a little more towards Aziraphale’s stomach and gave it a kiss as well. Crowley then looked at the tummy.

”I can not wait to meet you, little one. Neither can mummy. We both can not wait to see you.” Crowley spoke to Aziraphale’s pregnant stomach. Aziraphale found this so adorable.

”How are you so cute and so sexy at the same time?” Aziraphale asked Crowley. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and smirked.

”I just _am_.” Crowley replied back to him. Aziraphale chuckled and so did Crowley. When they calmed down, Aziraphale felt a whole lot better than he did before. Not entirely better but still, he felt happy and that was a good sign.

”Let’s stay on the bed for a little longer. I am done cuddling with you yet.” Aziraphale spoke to his husband. Crowley loves this idea.

”Neither am I.” Crowley said back to him. Crowley and Aziraphale moves more onto the bed and snuggled up together on the bed. Aziraphale gave Crowley a sudden look.

”Why aren’t you naked as well while we doing this? You can also leave your underwear on as well but the rest of those pieces of clothing have to go.” Aziraphale said. Crowley was not going to say not to that. Crowley removed his clothes except for his underwear and laid back on the bed with his husband once again. Before they knew it, the two of them fell asleep on the bed. With Aziraphale sleeping comfortably in his hubby’s arms. This is the life that these two have dreamed of for a long time. And with a little one on the way, their dreams of having a family was also coming true, too.   
  


Aziraphale was glad to know how Crowley felt about him. And as for what Gabriel said about him...fuck him. Gabriel had no idea what beauty truly is and the demon who Aziraphale loves with all his heart does. Which says quite a lot about the two of them. Until the baby is born, Aziraphale’s mood swings were going to be a bit off for a longer while but at least Aziraphale was glad that Crowley understood that because he was not doing it on purpose. The demon and the angel napped for a while before finally getting up and getting ready to go downstairs to do more things together with each other.

**The End**


End file.
